mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hominick
Mark Hominick is a retired featherweight fighter formerly competing in the WEC and now competing in the UFC's featherweight division. He is the former TKO featherweight champion. He won his most recent fight in a personal candidate for Fight of the Year against fellow Canadian Yves Jabouin, winning via TKO in the second round. Both fighters threw a couple hundred strikes each during both rounds of the fight. Hominick next made an attempt to keep his momentum and win streak going when he faced hard-hitting slugger Leonard Garcia. Hominick succeeded in the venture, defeating Garcia via a razor-thin split decision. He is thought to be one of the next contenders in the featherweight division, possibly close to a shot at the belt versus Jose Aldo. Aldo seemed to confirm that Hominick was next in line. The UFC/WEC merger changed it to where Aldo was the inaugural UFC featherweight champion. It was also confirmed officially that he would not be defending that title against Hominick but instead against Josh Grispi. Hominick instead made his return to the UFC against George Roop, winning via controversial first round TKO to earn his shot finally against Aldo in Toronto. Aldo defeated Hominick via a hard-fought and bloody unanimous decision. About a week after the Aldo fight, Hominick received a challenge from slugger Chang Sung Jung, also known as the Korean Zombie. Hominick accepted. The Korean Zombie scored the new fastest knockout in UFC history, defeating Hominick in brutally quick fashion. Hominick briefly protested the stoppage before calmly and politely accepting it. Hominick next signed to face former TPF featherweight champion Eddie Yagin, losing a bloody and exciting split decision -- and he then lost a bloody and dominant unanimous decision to Pablo Garza for his fourth straight loss. A few weeks after the bout -- in December 2012 -- Hominick retired from the sport of mixed martial arts. He was quoted as saying, "I truly got to live my passion and follow my dreams by competing in mixed martial arts, especially under the Zuffa banner, but UFC 154, that's the last fight I'll be in the octagon, as I'm retiring and looking to move on to the next phase of my career." Fights *Mark Hominick vs. Richard Nancoo - The fight was Hominick's MMA debut. The fight was for the TKO "super-lightweight title" with Richard Nancoo defending. *Mark Hominick vs. Shane Rice 2 - The fight was for the TKO major league featherweight championship title with Rice defending. *Mark Hominick vs. Yves Edwards - The fight was the UFC debut of Mark Hominick. *Hatsu Hioki vs. Mark Hominick 1 - The fight was for the TKO Major League featherweight title with Hominick defending. *Jorge Gurgel vs. Mark Hominick - The fight was the UFC debut of Jorge Gurgel. *Mark Hominick vs. Ben Greer *Josh Grispi vs. Mark Hominick - The fight was Josh Grispi's WEC debut. *Mark Hominick vs. Yves Jabouin *Mark Hominick vs. Leonard Garcia *Mark Hominick vs. George Roop - The fight was the return to the UFC of both men. With the controversial victory, Hominick earned a title shot against featherweight champ Jose Aldo. *Jose Aldo vs. Mark Hominick - The fight was for the UFC featherweight title with Jose Aldo defending. It was also Aldo's UFC debut. *Pablo Garza vs. Mark Hominick - Hominick retired after the fight. My Thoughts On This Scary Dude I think Mark Hominick is one of the best strikers in the featherweight division: in the UFC, in Dream, in Bellator, wherever. Yes, that's right. I think he's as good as or better at striking and faster on the feet than Jose Aldo, the reigning featherweight champion that he shall soon face. Hominick reminds me of Pat Barry. That is ominous when you can compare a striker to Mr. Pat Barry. When he hits people, they fall. It's just how it goes. You don't want him to hit you too often. Well, he lost to Aldo Saturday. But damn, what an amazing fight. You have to respect Hominick's heart and undeniable skill. Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Retired fighters